Steamy Knights
by WingedArcher1
Summary: Percival and Galahad set up camp in the woods to rest for the night, but Galahad has something on his mind. Something that will change their relationship forever. Rated M for sexual content.


**A/N- Yeah, so this story happened. Not much to say about it except I actually came up with a good pun for the title. And yes, I'm still working on the requests I have so don't worry. Also, I have never played or watched any one play (waiting for Clement to do it) _Sonic and the Black Knight _so if I get some facts wrong, sorry in advance.**

Steamy Knights

Percival and Galahad we're on their way back home after a trip through the land of Camelot where they were charged to check on all the small villages and defend them if need be. It was a long trip and the two had grown even closer than they were before, but Galahad still had something he needed to say to his best friend. He hoped when they stopped for the night he could get it out, but he was still nervous.

"This looks like a good place to camp for the night, don't you think Galahad?" Percival asked snapping Galahad out of his thoughts. He stopped his horse and got off to survey the surroundings. They were in a clearing in the middle of a forest.

"I agree, it would be hard to find us and even if they did we'd see or hear them coming." Galahad said taking his helmet off. He moved around some logs to sit on with his special powers and started to take the rest of his armor off. Percival did the same and found some wood to start a fire. But unlike most knights she could set a fire anywhere at any time with her special powers. When the two finally had all their armor off they started talking.

"So Percival, what's the first thing you're going to do when we get back to the castle?" Galahad asked while he cooked some food over the fire.

"Probably wash myself, I'm starting to smell a bit. Then probably head to the dining hall and eat a decent meal for once." Galahad stopped paying attention after she told him the first thing. He was imagining Percival without any clothes on in a river down by where the castle was. But for the second time that night her words made him come to his senses. "Galahad, Galahad, are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh, yes I was listening. I'll probably do the same things too. I mean all these fish we've been catching are good, but I need some fresh fruit and vegetables soon or I may go crazy. And then I might get the blacksmith to fix my armor, did you see how that one marauder struck it the other day?"

"Well, if you weren't so distracted that day you might have been able to block it." The truth was he was distracted watching Percival fighting. She was so fast and graceful in battle and in life it amazed him. "In fact, you've been distracted about something for a while now. And don't lie and say you're not, I can tell. Maybe I can help you with it." This was the chance Galahad had wanted, he just hoped he didn't mess it up.

"Percival, I need to tell you something. It's really important, but it might change how our relationship works from here on out. Do really want me to tell you?"

"Of course I do Galahad. I need to be able to trust you and your actions completely. But more importantly, you're my friend and I wouldn't be a good friend back if I didn't try to help you with your problems." That was all Galahad needed to hear.

"Percival, I'm in love with you. I don't know when or where I realized it, I just do. You are such a stong individual and a good, loyal friend and that's why I think I'm so attracted to you. And I'm sorry I just dumped all this on you bu-" Galahad couldn't finish his sentence because Percival had jumped over and tackled him to the ground.

"I've been waiting for you to say that for the last month." She said. And then she kissed him on the lips very passionately. Galahad was very confused to say the least.

"Whaaat?" Was all he could get out after the kiss.

"You talk in your sleep. You practically told me a month ago. At first I was worried like you that this would ruin our relationship, but then I realized, I love you back."

"You're kidding me."

"Not at all. Now can we go back to kissing, I was really enjoying it." So they kissed again more passionately. It kept getting hotter and hotter until they were both in there undergarments.

"Do you want to stop, or are we going to continue?" Galahad asked Percival through ragged breaths.

"Well, when would we get the chance at the castle?" Percival countered.

"Well, when you put it that way." Galahad continued to kiss Percival passionately and he started reaching under her undergarments. He lifted them up over her head to reveal her chest. Percival did the same to him. Then Galahad put his hands on her breasts and started massaging them softly. Percival purred in delight and that just made Galahad start massaging harder. He then started to nibble kisses down her neck until he reached her left nipple and started sucking on it. In turn Percival pulled her claws out and started gently scratching Galahad's back. His tail started wagging response and when he realized it he blushed a little.

"Enjoying yourself?" Percival asked seductively. Galahad could only nod in response. Then Percival reached for his pants and started pulling them down. "Looks like you are." She said looking at his member. Galahad blushed again as he pulled down Percival's pants to make it so both of them were naked. He paused for a second afterward.

"I have to ask again, are you sure you want to do this? This would be both of our first times, it should be special." He asked. Percival just sighed.

"Always have to be chivalrous don't you? Yes, I really want to do this with you, it was my idea in the first place."

"That's all I needed to know." Galahad said as he positioned himself. "This might hurt a bit." He warned and then he thrust himself into Percival getting a sharp laboring breaths in response.

"I'm okay, just start slow." She finally got out. So Galahad started thrusting back and forth slowly feeling the tightness of Percival's walls on his member. Eventually they started loosening up and she started to enjoy it. "Go faster." She told him so he did. She wrapped her arms around his back to give him more leverage and they both started moaning in pleasure. Soon enough Galahad was hitting his stride and both of their bodies got into perfect sync. Every motion brought new waves of pleasure to the both of them. Percival was scratching Galahad somewhat hard but he didn't even feel it. Suddenly Galahad felt a strange sensation.

"Percival, I'm almost there!" He grunted out.

"Me too." She grunted back. With a few more thrusts they both reached there orgasm at the same time. Galahad pulled out of Percival and they both turned to their sides to face each other.

"I don't think we're just friends anymore." Galahad said stroking her face.

"Me either, but we're something better, lovers."

"I agree wholeheartedly." But then something struck him. His eyes widened but Percival, knowing what he was thinking, calmed him.

"I'm nowhere near my cycle, I'm not going to get pregnant." She assured him.

"What a relief. Not that I wouldn't want to have kids with you it's just," Percival cut him off with another kiss.

"I know. Now are we going to tell anyone?"

"Well, we should probably tell Lancelot, he is my father after all. And I can't ever lie to him anyway. But other than that, we should keep it a secret until we know for sure that we'll be together for a while."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Percival agreed. Then she yawned. "We should probably sleep some now."

"I agree. Goodnight Percival, I love you."

"I love you too Galahad."


End file.
